Unknown Yet Familiar
by KirstiCutie
Summary: The Titans run across a mysterious girl. Who is she? Why is she here? It turns out that she is related to a close and dear friend, but who is it?
1. The Lurking Shadow

Krystala is the only original character in this story. All of the other Characters are actual characters from the show.

Also, this is my first story, so please provide as much help as possible.

A small, gentle breeze flew over the town. There was a mysterious shadow walking down a road. Flowers and other plants grew rapidly as it passed them by. The shadowed figure reached the end of the building it was walking along. Right as the figure went to turn the corner the wind blew harder and knocked off the figure's hat revealing the figure's face. It was the face a young girl.

This gave the girl a chance to stop and look around the corner as she peeped around the corner she noticed that the Teen Titans were currently in battle. The young girl urged forward, but stopped herself before continuing. She murmured something, and then just stood there, watching.

For the Titans, this fight was normal. It was only Cinderblock causing some ruckus about in the town. Something seemed different about Cinderblock. He seemed larger and more aggressive.

"Teen Titan's go!" Robin ordered to the rest of the group.

Raven steered her powers to throw random items, such as cars and such, at Cinderblock. It seemed to work for a little while, but soon enough Cinderblock just blocked them. Then, Cinderblock picked up a bus and shot it toward Raven. It headed straight toward her and knocked her into the ground causing a deep trench in the road.

Beast Boy decided it was his turn to attack. He turned into a hawk and tried to get Cinderblock's attention. Well, it worked quite well. Cinderblock grabbed Beast Boy and sent him flying through the air.

Starfire and Cyborg tried blasting Cinderblock backwards. Cinderblock managed to block or dodge most of the attacks quite diligently. He hit Star and Cyborg back into a building.

Robin burst forward to attack Cinderblock. He shot off a couple of his exploding discs. That just made Cinderblock full of anger. Cinderblock hurtled forward and slammed Robin down onto the ground.

Robin had to regain strength before he was able to get up. Cinderblock took his chance to grab a giant boulder and go down toward Robin. He managed to pin Robin to the ground.

Cinderblock rooted up a giant tree. He was running toward Robin to slam it into him. He trips and the tree hurtles through the air, heading straight toward Robin. Everyone gasped.


	2. A Mysterious Little Girl

All of a sudden, vines shot out from the corner where the girl stood. The vines gripped the tree and shot is back away from Robin. Roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around Cinderblock to constrain him.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she headed toward him. As she reached his side she pushed the boulder off of him. This let Robin move freely.

"What happened? Who did that?" Robin asked, but then he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was the young girl. He shouted out to her, "Wait! Stop!"

The girl ran ahead. She disappeared down an alley way.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, take cinderblock to jail!" Robin shouted as he ran after the girl. Raven and Starfire followed after him.

The girl ran and then suddenly turned around. She shot out a strike of lightning. It stroke right in between them, giving the chance to get away.

It takes more than that to stop Robin. He dodged the strike and tackled the girl.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed out when Robin pinned her to the ground.

The girl was about normal height with long blonde hair. Her voice gave off a sweet, calming sound as she talked. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed with fear. She began to shake in her dismal.

"You saved my life," Robin gave an apologetic smile and rose to his feet. "I am Robin," Robin held out a hand to help her up. "This is Starfire, and that is Raven."

"What a glorious pleasure to meet you!" Starfire alighted while Raven just merely waved a slight "hello."

The girl stood silent for a moment. Soon enough she spoke to them.

"Uh, h-hi. I am Krystala," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Krystala," Robin shook her hand. "Oh! Again, about back there, thanks."

"No problem."

Something about her seemed somewhat familiar. She noticed that they were all staring at her strangely.

"Ummm. Well, I guess I should go. I have to go find something to use as shelter tonight," she said and tried to walk away. Starfire grabbed Krystala's arm.

"Have you no place else to go?" She asked.

"Yes, well, no, well…"She couldn't really decide on her answer, "…well, I have to go…yeah—"

"Wait!" Starfire cut her off, "Robin, may she come to our home? At least for the night? Please?"

Robin was quiet for a moment. He thought back to Terra, the last person invited to their home. She had been controlled by Slade not too long ago and got turned to stone.

Last time, Raven could sense the evil power within. Robin looked at her with a curious look on his face.

Raven went to put her hand on Krystala's shoulder. Shortly afterward she gave a slight smile. Robin knew that that meant she didn't sense any evil.

Relieved, Robin replied, "Sure, Star."

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I really wouldn't want to intrude," Krystala said.

"You wouldn't be intruding. Now if you acted like Beast Boy, _that_ would be intruding," replied Raven.

All of them gave a little chuckle and headed toward the tower.


End file.
